Various solutions are available for connecting a printer to a network, such as a local area network (LAN). Examples for connecting a printer to a LAN include using a printer with networking capabilities built in (e.g., network-enabled printer), or attaching a printer to a separate network endpoint, such as a print server connected to the LAN. As an example, a network-enabled printer may connect to a LAN over either WI-FI or Ethernet. Upon connecting the printer to the LAN, users of client devices connected to the LAN may be able to connect with the network-connected printer, and utilize features of the printer, such as submit a print job.
Portable client devices have substantially gained in popularity, particularly with the ability to communicate with other portable devices via a network, such as the Internet. Portable or mobile client devices include, for example, notebook computers, smartphones, and tablets. Such portable or mobile devices may be wirelessly coupled to a LAN. As a result, users of such devices, while coupled to the LAN, may wirelessly submit a print job to a printer that is also coupled to the LAN.